1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to games and is concerned in particular with games of the type which include a maze and in which the object of the game is to move a playing piece through the maze.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various games of this general form have previously been proposed. Perhaps the simplest comprises a plastic moulded tray in which the maze is formed, and a transparent cover which forms a lid for the tray and which is sealed thereto so as to enclose the playing piece. The playing piece itself is usually a ball bearing or other spherical object and the game is played by manipulating the tray to cause the ball bearing to roll through the maze.
It has also been proposed to provide a maze game including a series of concentrically arranged annular members which can be turned about a common axis to provide different maze configurations. An example of this type of game is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,455 (Bergstrom et al.). In this case, the different maze patterns are formed randomly.
An object of the present invention is to provide a maze game having enhanced play appeal as compared with the prior art.